


Goooood Morning Beautiful~

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, Let Pearl sleep oml, Marina likes watching Pearl sleep, Navel tease, Omg Marina tickles her so f-ing cute, Pearl is a useless lesbian, So sweet ik, Tummy kisses, Twitching too much, Yes very gay, they sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: A short n sweet Pearlina fanfic, it's morning, the sun in shining, and..they got a day off, Pearl won't wake up for the love of cod, so Marina teases her Girlfriend till she finally wakes up, and has a long cuddle with her beloved(Please comment at the end what you think)





	Goooood Morning Beautiful~

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhh..I was bored, yes I know its bad I'm so sorry but ya know what you can shut up and just take it because idk anymore, all ik is that I'm obsessed with Splatoon and that I love PEARLINA SO MUCH....I'm sorry just..read it also it has bad English because it's not my first language!! ALSO PLEASE COMMENT

> ...  
>  the morning slowly approached Inkopolis, the sun was pouring into Pearl and Marinas bedroom, fading through the curtains, and onto Marinas sleeping face, seeping into her eyelids, forcing her to open her eyes, with little to no effort.

Marina sat up and rubbed her eyes vigorously. She layed back against the head board, and sighed, looking over at the bedside stand, and reaching her long slender arm out to grasp her phone and look at the time, she shook from worry, but soon realizing it was their day off, and slowly relaxed into her comfortable position again.

As she Put her phone away, Marina looked over at Pearl, soon to discover she was still asleep, as expected. Marina gazed at Pearls sweet face, her lips slightly agaped, with little sweet breaths escaping, chest moving, heart pounding slowly, and her eyes squeezed shut, like she was dreaming of something magical.

Marina reached over to caress Pearls cheek, rubbing circles with her pointy finger tips on her face, while Coming closer to Pearls ear.

"Good morning~" Marina said with a calm tone into her partners right ear, "time to get up my sweet~" But Pearl was still sound asleep.

Marina traced her long finger across Pearls body, over her stomach, and back up to her shoulders, the small inkling twitched to Marinas touch, squirming around, she twitched her mouth, and slightly lifted her eyelids to see Marina, then slowly closing them, and turning over.

"C'mon Pearlie, wake up my sweet.." The only response Pearl gave was a groan and a sigh, pulling the covers over her face.

"Oh you're gonna be that way, huh Pearlie?" Marina said with a Sly smirk, and a giggle "you're gonna get it now" The octoling snatched the covers off of her girlfriend, and crawled ontop of her.

Pearl groaned and tried to move but was trapped by Marinas weight on her. Pearl was still not budging, so Marina continued to grasp Pearls waist, and digging her pointy fingers into her sides Pearls eyes widened as Marina scrambled her fingers all over her Stomach she felt the sensitive sensation tingle all over her

"Ahhhh!!" Pearl squealed, and exploded with laughter, "M-Marinaaaha~ get off meehehe!" Pearl said, trying to fight off Marinas tickle attack

"I told you!" Marina spoke "You were gonna get it!" She continued with her ambush for a few minutes, all the while Pearl was loosing her mind, she eventually stopped and gave her a break.

"I'm s-sorry.." Pearl said between breaths, "i will obey next time"

"You better.." The octoling said

"So, how'd you sleep my sweet inkling?" Marina asked As she sat closer to Pearl, stroking the inklings tentacle.

"I slept good" she replied, "im glad you where right by my side.

Marina smiled an leaned in on Pearls face, touching noses with her

"aw, you're so sweet, I love you" she said to her partner.

"I l-love you tooheha~ wh-what are you d-doing?!~"

Pearl looked down to find Marina, leaned down to her stomach, laying sweet kisses on her navel. Pearl felt chills all through her body, but smiled with enjoyment while giggling softly from time to time.

"i love you, so, so much" Marina said leaning up to face Pearl.

"I love you more" The inkling replied

"now c'mon love, let's get ready" Marina said

And they did just that.


End file.
